Kaleido Star:The Amazing Stage of the Fool
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: After the performance of the show ' The Princess and the Fool', Sora becomes more curious about Fool's past. She knows he's performed in the past, and is determined to see him perform for herself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star or its characters.**

_Author's note: This idea came to me after watching the episode ' The Amazing Princess without a Smile'. The events of this story take place after that episode occurs. _

Kaliedo Star.

The Amazing Stage of the Fool.

"Come on! Can you do it or not?" Sora asked excitedly. She was sitting down at the table in her room, staring at Fool. He was the Spirit of the Stage, or so he told Sora when he met her. He had long flowing green hair, and a snow white face. His right eye was covered by what appeared to be a playing card. Fool always gave Sora useful advice in the past. Recently, he helped her friend Rosetta with one of her problems as well.

"I told you, only a chosen few can see me," Fool said. "Now why in the world would you ask me to do something like…."

"Because I wanna see what you can do!," Sora said before he could finish. "I mean come on! The Spirit of the Stage has to be able to do something more than….float around trying to predict the future."

"That's not all I do!," Fool said in a whining tone. "Don't you remember when you first came to the Kaliedo Stage? The Legendary Great Maneuver? Who suggested you do it?" Sora pointed at him. "That's right! I've helped you out quite a bit. I never did hear a 'Thank you' like I got from Rosetta."

"You're just making excuses! Come on! Show me what you can do!," Sora pleaded.

"Sora, you know my name. That's what I do…well, used to do anyway, before….." He looked away, not caring to finish the thought, and hoping that Sora wouldn't question him on it.

"Fool…..haven't you ever wanted to do something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, other than you know, what you're doing now. Come on! Haven't you ever wanted to have some fun?"

"Fun?" Fool asked, turning to her again. "Okay, we can have some fun. All you have to do is run some bathwater and….." Sora grabbed him and held him so tightly that he could hardly talk. "I--I….was….j-joking!" Sora released him, and he floated a few inches away from her.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"What do you expect me to do?," Fool asked. "You want me to do what you do? Go flying through the air on the trapeze? I can fly already, and I couldn't grasp the bar even if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah….," Sora said, suddenly taking his size into account. He was barely over the size of her hand. He couldn't perform like she could, that was for certain. It only took Sora a second to think up something to compensate for that. "I GOT IT! STAY HERE!" She ran out the door before he could say anything.

"Well, she's certainly excited about something," He said to himself. "Still, to perform?" He looked toward the door, and then away. "Never again."

For the remainder of that day, Fool had decided to watch TV. One of the many things that he did when he was bored and felt there was no one to give advice to. Currently, the only people who could see him were Sora and Rosetta. Sora was occupied and Rosetta was content at the moment. There was nothing he could do for either of them at the moment.

He grabbed Sora's remote in his hands and floated over to the sofa with it. He switched it on, and then pondered what he should watch. While flipping through the channels, something caught his eye. It was an advertisement for the newest Kaliedo Stage show that had opened recently called 'The Princess and the Fool'. They were showing a scene that was near the climax of the show.

Fool was tempted to watch, but he couldn't. He quickly changed the channel to a supermodel completion and watched that for the rest of the afternoon. The new Kaliedo Stage performance reminded him too much of something that had happened a long time ago.

"I'M BACK!," Sora called as she burst into the room. The sun was beginning to set. She had been gone most of the day.

"What is it?" Fool asked lazily. He opened his eyes and floated up from the sofa. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off.

"Come here!" Sora yelled excitedly, laying a brown box down on her table. Slowly, Fool floated over to her.

"Well, what is it you wanted me to see?"

"Lookee here!," Sora said, opening the box. She pulled out a small replica of the Kaliedo Stage that was just big enough for Fool to perform on. "I went and got some help from Ken. We built this. Now you can perform! Come on! Try something!"

Fool floated backward, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "Sora, I didn't think you'd actually…."

"Come on!" Sora said, grabbing him and forcing him to grab hold of the small trapeze that was set up. There was a small safety net underneath, even though Sora didn't think they would need one. Ken insisted they include it though, as they wanted the replica of Kaliedo Stage to be authentic. There were mini trampolines set up around the net. On each of them there were three rubber balls for juggling. On the stage below the trapeze, there was a unicycle, a few things in case Fool wanted to try and perform a Diablo act, and other items that he might want to use.

"Sora, I don't this is a…..," Suddenly Sora let go of him and pushed him forward. He lost his grip on the trapeze bar and fell into the net. "SORA!"

"Come on Fool! Let's see a performance!"

"I told you I can't," Fool said, standing and then floating up into the air, arms crossed. The look he bore was more serious than Sora had ever seen him. "Sora, please stop it. I will never perform on stage. Not in front of you, or Rosetta, or anyone."

"Fool, please?"

"No." He then floated into a different room.

"Wow," Sora said under her breath. "I wonder why he doesn't want to perform."

"Hello SUPERMODELS!" Fool said. He was on an exotic beach somewhere in the Hawaiian islands. It was teeming with supermodels. He ran after them, but with each step he took, the beautiful women got farther and farther away from him. Suddenly, they vanished. "OWCH!" There was a pain in his side. Fool looked around, but there was no one else on the beach anymore. "OWW!" He felt it again, that sharp momentary pain.

The third time, his eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around. He was in a tree just outside of the dorm rooms for the Kaliedo Stage performers and staff. Then there came that pain again. Fool turned to see that he was face to face with Sora, only her face was like a Giant's. When he saw her hand he noticed she was holding a sharp twig.

"HI FOOL!," She shouted, almost causing him to fall back in surprise. "So, you sleep in a tree? I always thought you slept in my room."

"Who told you I was out here?" He asked.

"Rosetta," Sora answered. "She keeps a closer eye on you than you think."

Fool rubbed his eye and yawned. "So, what do you want?"

"COME ON!," She grabbed him and jumped down from the tree. Then she ran to Rosetta's dorm room and knocked. "ROSETTA! COME ON! COME ON!"

Rosetta answered the door and looked at Sora like she was nuts. "It's six a.m. and we don't have to practice until tomorrow. Why are you here Sora?"

Sora held up Fool and Rosetta sighed. "Come in."

"WHERE IS IT?!," Sora asked, bouncing around the room.

"Follow me," Rosetta said, grabbing her hand. She led Sora to her bedroom and pointed to a painting just above her bed. "It's there. It got here yesterday." It was a painting of the princess that inspired the new Kaliedo Stage show, and behind here there was a court jester, that looked just like Fool.

"That's you in the painting, isn't it Fool?" Sora asked, fixing him with a challenging gaze. He yawned.

"So what if it is?"

"You performed for that princess, didn't you?"

Fool then did something that neither Sora nor Rosetta expected him to do. He bit Sora's finger, causing her to let go of him. Then, he left the room as quickly as he could.

"Sora," Rosetta said. "I don't think you should have gone there. If Fool doesn't want to discuss his past, you shouldn't make him."

"But Rosetta," Sora said. "He's the Spirit of the Stage, and he doesn't like the stage. Don't you see something wrong with that?"

"Sora, he just doesn't want to perform on the stage. Just quit pushing it already."

Sora sighed. "Yeah, maybe I did get a bit too overexcited. I guess I should leave him alone."

"Why now?" Fool asked himself. He was now inside of Sora's dorm room, floating in circles around the sofa. "Why would she want me to perform anything for her? And why in the world would she bring up the princess? What is it she wants from me?"

"FOOL! COME HERE!" Sora called. It was once again later in the afternoon. Fool had eventually become bored of trying to decide what it was Sora wanted of him, so he decided to watch TV. He floated over to Sora from the sofa to find that she had someone with her. It was her partner from the Swan Lake show that they had been performing the past few weeks. Leon Oswald.

"Sora, why did you insist I come here?" Leon asked.

"Look there!" Sora said, pointing right at Fool.

"What _is _that?" Leon asked. "A….tiny man?"

"You can see me?" Fool asked, somewhat surprised.

"Why, yes," Leon answered. "Yes I can."

"Okay then," Fool said, deciding he should give Leon his usual introduction. "I am the Spirit of the Stage. Only a chosen few can see me. Right now, you, Sora, and Rosetta can. My name is Fool."

"You look familiar," Leon said, grabbing Fool and looking closely at his face. "You look like the man in the painting."

"Well," Sora said quickly. "He doesn't really feel up to talking about that. So, now that I know you can see him, will you come with me Leon?" He nodded slowly and let go of Fool. Sora grabbed Leon's hand and ran out of the room with him. Fool stared at the door when they left, perplexed by what Sora had done, and wondering what in the world she was going to do next.

He waited for her to return, but it seemed as though she wasn't going to for a while. TV eventually become boring to Fool, as every single show about women in swimsuits was over. He found himself looking at the replica of Kaliedo Stage that was still sitting on the table._ Well….there _is _nothing else to do at the moment…._

" So Sora, that little man back there is….a real tiny man?," Leon asked, not exactly willing to believe that there was such a thing as a ' Spirit of the Stage'. Especially one that was probably only three or four inches tall.

"YES!," Sora said. "I told you he is real. At first I thought I was imagining it when I saw him too. But he is real. And, to tell the truth, I really don't know much about him. Although I think he might like to perform, like us."

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked. They had gone to the practice area. It was empty at the time, so Sora thought it would make the perfect place to talk.

"Rosetta told me that he….well, it's hard to explain." She said. "I don't exactly understand it either. Well I mean, I guess since he is a spirit and all, it should be easier to understand but…"

"Sora, get to the point."

"I will," Sora said. "Um….Leon. Before Miss Layla and I performed the Legendary Great Maneuver, how many other teams tried it?"

Leon looked upward for no particular reason as he gave his answer. "There was only one other pair that dared try that maneuver, and I'm sure you know what happened to them."

"No Leon," Sora said, also glancing upward. "There were two pairs that tried pulling it off. Fool and his partner. It was their final attempt to get their princess to smile."

"How can you be sure of that?," Leon asked, turning to look at her. "I am certain that there was only one other team who attempted the maneuver."

"It was Fool who suggested that I perform that maneuver with Miss Layla. He told me that _two _other teams had tried it. Before the new show opened, he was mumbling something about it to Rosetta. It was almost like he was in a trance though. When he came out of it he never mentioned it again."

"I see," Leon said. "Now, you're sure that we're all not just imagining him? He _is _indeed real?"

"YES!," Sora said once again. "Fool is real. You know what I think? I think he must've really liked to perform in the past. I wanna see what he can really do."

"WHEE! This _is _kind of fun! HAHAHA!" Fool was swinging on a trapeze bar on the replica stage Sora and Ken had set up. He wasn't exactly doing anything that special. He was only swinging himself back and forth. "Hmm….it's also kind of stupid of me to just swing around like this when I know I can do so much more…." He thought about doing some special trick in Sora's absence. She would never know, and wouldn't pester him about it, and he could have some fun to pass time away.

"Alright, I guess I'll do it then." He jumped down from the bar and landed on one of the trampolines that was set up around the safety net. He bounced high from one to the other, and then up onto another trapeze bar. He swung forward and let go. He did two midair back flips and grabbed a hold of the same bar he had just released. Again he swung himself forward, this time executing a perfect spin before grabbing the next bar that was near to him. He was unaware that a pair of eyes was staring at him through Sora's window.

"SORA! SORA!," Rosetta practically screamed into her cell phone. "GET OVER HERE NOW! HE'S DOING IT! HE'S DOING IT!"

"WHAT?!," Sora asked in surprise. "FOOL? He's….he's performing?! For who?" Sora asked, too excited _not _to scream into _her _phone. "No one? WHAT! Just for fun? He's actually doing something for fun?!! NO WAY! I'll be right over!" She closed her phone and bolted for the door. Leon grabbed her arm before she could get there though.

"Hold on. Where are you going Sora?" He asked.

"To my dorm!" Sora answered. "It's Fool! I just gotta go see him!"

"I will come with you."

"Alright, let's go!" Sora ran out the door, with Leon following behind.

"Whoa….," Rosetta whispered as she watched Fool perform. His tricks were pretty simple compared to Sora's, but after seeing him do that much, Rosetta was certain he could do a lot more. And, he _was _having fun. He _did _love the stage. Why hide it from them though? "Where is she?! Sora should've been here by now!"

Thinking he heard something, Fool turned to look toward the window. He caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing below the sill. _So now they're spying on me._

When Rosetta lifted her head to peer into the room once more, she was startled to see Fool standing at the window sill. "Why are you staring into Sora's room in the middle of the night?"

"I….um….," She tried to think up a good excuse to use besides revealing that she actually was spying on him. "It was….um….I…."

"Why don't you sleep on it?," Fool asked. He blew a silver powder he had been holding at her eyes.

"Um……," Rosetta didn't even notice the powder hit. Her eyes began to close, and she lowered herself to the ground. "Yeah. I came to Sora's room…..to take a nap." She laid on the ground and began to sleep.

When Sora and Leon arrived at her dorm room they found Rosetta fast asleep beside the window.

"ROSETTA!" Sora cried, thinking that something awful must've happened to her friend. She ran over to Rosetta and began to shake her violently. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ROSETTA! WAKE UP!"

"Sora?" Rosetta asked, opening her eyes.

"YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Of course I am," Rosetta said, standing. "I…I just fell asleep, that's all."

"So, is he still performing?," Sora asked.

"Who?"

"Fool. You said that you saw him performing."

"I did? When was this? And how'd I get out here?"

"Rosetta, are you alright?"

"I don't know," She answered. "I don't remember coming here. I know that earlier you were talking to me about Fool performing, but I thought we said you'd leave him alone?"

"Maybe you oughtta go and get some sleep Rosetta," Sora said. Rosetta nodded and walked off toward her own room.

"Are you certain that was her on the phone?," Leon asked suddenly. Sora had forgotten he was there.

"Yes, I'm certain it was Rosetta," Sora said. "It was! It was! And she saw him…..she saw Fool performing on stage…." _Could he have done something to make her forget? _"Hey Leon. I think I'll go in for the night. Tomorrow, after practice, would you help me with something?"

"What is it you need help with?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Sora answered, entering her room.

"FOOL!" Sora called as soon as she entered. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What is it?" He asked, floating out of the bedroom and coming over to her.

"What did you do to Rosetta?"

"Nothing," He answered. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"She saw you. She saw you on our model stage performing. Admit it! You were, weren't you?"

"Nope. I was never on that stage." With that, he turned and went back into her bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?," Sora asked. She walked into the room and noticed the light was on already. She hadn't turned it on before leaving. "FOOL! Where'd you go?"

"Under the bed….," Fool said in an absentminded voice.

"What are you…?" Sora looked under the bed and noticed that Fool was reading a magazine. When she saw what kind of magazine it was, she snatched it from him. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

"Well….," Fool said, coming out from underneath Sora's bed. "I have money of my own. I bought it."

"From where? You said that only certain people can see you!"

"Okay! I had Rosetta get it for me the other day. I promised to teach her the basics of the trampoline if she did."

"And she believed you? Oh Rosetta! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't see anything wrong with her….," Fool said, desperately trying to pull his magazine out of Sora's hand. "Come on! It's mine! Let me have it! PLEASE!"

"You really want it back?," Sora asked, holding the magazine high above her head. "I'll give it back….if you perform for me! Come on! I wanna see what you can do! PLEASE!"

"No!" Fool said, crossing his arms and exiting the room. "The magazine's suddenly not worth it." Sora sighed and put the magazine back under the bed. _That didn't work as well as I thought it would. _She left the bedroom and walked over to her table where the stage was set up. Fool was standing on the table staring at it.

"Sora, why are you so set on seeing me perform?"

"I don't know," Sora answered. "I know you _can _perform, and I wanna see what you can do. Oh yeah! I also had something to ask you, Fool. You once told me that there were two other teams who tried to pull off the Legendary Great Maneuver. Your team was one of them, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was."

"So, what happened while you were performing? Why didn't it work?"

Fool turned to Sora. "Because competition got in the way. We had thought the move was perfected, but when it came time for us to perform it for the princess, my partner purposely sabotaged our act, causing both of us to die. He was always jealous of me because I was a better performer than he was. He also wanted to be the only one the princess paid attention to. The night before we performed, he challenged me to a duel to the death. The princess stopped us though. My partner told me that I would lose this little competition he had started, even if he went down with me."

"Oh," Sora said.

"The stage called out to me, and I became its spirit. How that came to be I cannot explain, as it also confuses me. "

"Is that why you won't perform?," Sora asked.

"No," Fool answered. "I'm not afraid to perform again for anyone. I choose not to. There's no reason to anymore. No purpose to it. Besides, you, Rosetta, and Leon are the only one's who can see me. That's not much of an audience, Sora."

"What if…."

"No Sora. I won't perform for anyone."

"Okay then," Sora said. "That's fine. You don't have to. Could I ask you to do something for me though?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet Leon and I tomorrow afternoon after practice. We'll be at the stage. You know what time, right?"

"Yes," Fool said. "I'll meet with you, as long as it's not another attempt to get me to try and perform for you."

"Don't worry," Sora said, her fingers crossed behind her back. "It's not." Fool watched her as she walked into another room, and then came back with a role of duct tape in her hands.

"NOT THAT!" Fool pleaded as Sora grabbed him and taped him to the wall. "Come on Sora! I PROMISE I won't watch!"

"Yeah right," Sora said as she went to get ready to take her shower and go to bed._ I've got one more shot at getting Fool to perform on stage, and it had better work!_

The next day Sora had awoken early and went off to practice. Fool had nothing to do, so he decided to spend the day in Sora's room under the bed, where he had discovered she had replaced his magazine. He did manage to keep track of the time though, and at five thirty he went to meet Sora and Leon at the Kaliedo Stage. When he arrived the only people there were Sora and Leon. They were on the trapeze waiting for him.

"HI FOOL!" Sora shouted. "We thought we'd do a show for you, since you won't do one for us."

"Why would you do that?" Fool asked.

"Well," Sora began. "If you can't have fun performing in a show, I thought that maybe you would have fun watching one!"

Fool shrugged. "Okay, I'll watch. I was getting kind of bored anyway."

"Ready Sora?" Leon asked.

"More than ready," Sora answered.

"Three times?"

"Yup. Everyone else should be here by then."

"Okay then, let's begin!" Both of them began performing tricks on the trapeze. Jumping from one bar to the other in perfect sync, while at the same time spinning and flipping quickly. Fool watched them in fascination. This looked like a planned performance from one of their shows. After a while, Sora turned to look at Leon and he nodded to her. She leaped over to him and he caught her before she fell. Then, he pulled her up and pushed her off into the air.

She floated up as if she were weightless, in the pose of an angel. "The Angel's Maneuver," Fool said to himself. "But, why?" _Come Fool. Come. _He looked around. Fool was certain he heard someone talking to him. When he saw no one he turned his attention back on Sora and Leon's performance. Sora was gracefully falling back down. Leon grabbed her, and tossed her toward another bar. They went back to doing tricks again.

_Come Fool. Come!_ It was that voice again. He still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't a strange voice though. He did know this voice. _It is your time. Come._ He tried not to pay attention to whoever was calling to him and watched Sora and Leon's performance. As he watched them though, he felt drawn to the stage for some reason. As this felling increased, so did the volume of the voice. _Fool, come._

Sora had once again leapt at Leon and they began another Angel's Maneuver. Fool hadn't noticed, but instead of being far back from the stage as he was when he entered, he was right next to it, watching the performance taking place. _Fool, come._ It was becoming hard to ignore the voice. Sora was thrown into the air again, and executed another flawless Angel's Maneuver.

_Come Fool._ The voice. It was coming from somewhere on stage. _Come!_ Unable to resist the urge to find the voice, he stepped onto the stage and walked toward the voice. When he got to center stage he stopped. That's where he heard the voice coming from. _You are here now. It is your time to shine, Gemini. _

Just as Sora was floating down toward Leon, she saw Fool on stage. Only he wasn't tiny anymore. He was the size of a normal grown man. The playing card mask he wore over his eye was gone, and he was standing in the center of the stage. She didn't watch to see what he was doing though, as she had to keep on with her own performance.

Fool looked around the stage and noticed it was exactly like the replica Sora and Ken had set up. There were trampolines around the safety net for the trapeze. He quickly jumped onto one of the trampolines and launched himself toward one of the trapeze bars. He grabbed it and then swung himself toward another. He did an amazing spiral in midair and caught the bar. Then he noticed Sora flying through the air towards him.

He caught her arm and tossed her toward another bar. "Hey Fool!," She called. "You wanna try something big?!"

"Yes," He answered. "Come on Sora!" Leon got out of their way. Sora did a few more tricks in the air before swinging herself forward and launching herself at Fool. She was falling lower than he was, so he put his feet on the bar and reached down to grab her arms. He managed to catch her, and then realized that she was heavier than he thought.

"Can you do it Fool?," Sora asked.

"Yes," He answered, pulling her up and pushing her off into the air as Leon had. He watched in amazement as she appeared to actually become an angel on stage. He hadn't seen it this way before. Those two times he watched her and Leon were nothing like this time. It made him feel inspired for some reason. He jumped up on the bar, and when Sora finally came down he caught her. Suddenly, there was a roar of applause from all around.

Fool looked out to see that they had an audience. Every single person who was an actor on or staff of the Kaliedo stage was there clapping for him, Sora, and Leon.

"See Fool?," Sora asked. "You had nothing to be afraid of."

"They can see me," Fool said in awe. "All of them can see me."

"The Angel's Maneuver joins everyone's hearts as one. If one of us can see you, then we can all see you now."

After their show was over, Kalos, the boss of everyone at Kaliedo Stage walked up to Fool, who was still onstage with Sora and Leon. "You have potential. Would you like to join us here at Kaliedo Stage?"

_Go on Gemini. It is your time now to shine with the others, my faithful spirit. _"Yes," Fool answered. "I would like to join you."

"Great!," Kalos said. "I'll draw up the papers tonight. I'll also have a room ready for you to stay in."

"That won't be necessary," Fool said. "I have a place where I can stay at night."

"Alright then," Carlos said, walking away.

Sora had just returned to her room. When she walked in she stared at the mini-stage that was set up on the table and smiled in triumph. _I did it. I finally got him to get up on stage!_

"Hi Sora….," She turned to see Fool floating in the air behind her.

"Fool! You're small again!," Sora said. "Why?"

"Well," He said. "I still have duties to perform as the Spirit of the Stage."

"But I thought you joined the Kaliedo Stage actors."

"I did. Whenever I'm on stage I return to the same height as a normal person. Also, while I'm not on stage, only you, Rosetta, and Leon can see me this way. As long as you can see me as I am now, you are still meant for the stage."

"What about practices?" Sora asked. "Won't you have to practice with the rest of us?"

Fool turned to Sora's replica of Kaliedo Stage. "I could use that."

"People will wonder where you are."

"They'll see me on stage. That's the only time they'll need to anyway."

"Okay then. Hey Fool, you know what?"

"What?"

"I DID IT!," Sora yelled at him excitedly.

"Did what?"

"I FINALLY GOT YOU TO PERFORM! HAH!"

"No Sora. It wasn't you that finally convinced me to go and perform."

" Who then?"

"Someone you know," He said. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go and finish that magazine." He then floated off toward her bedroom.

Sora sat down at her table. She didn't have anything planned for the rest of the evening, but felt that she should be doing something. She decided to go back to the stage. Perhaps she could get an idea on what to do there. . The only other person in the room when she arrived was Leon. He was sitting in the center of the stage, staring upwards.

"What are you doing, Leon?," She asked him.

He stood. "Nothing. It's….nothing. So, where is Fool?"

"He's….back at the dorms."

"Oh. So, now he'll be performing with us, eh?"

"I guess so," Sora answered. "I'm sorry to push, but why are you here?"

"It's quieter here," he said. "I guess I should be going." With that he left. Sora stayed a while longer before leaving. Leon was right. It was indeed quieter, and it was more calming in the room. She thought about what she could do for the rest of the evening. She paced around the stage, trying to figure something out. _I can't shake this feeling that there's something I just _have _to do…but what is it?_ After a while, it came to her. _I KNOW! I'll go talk to Mia about getting Fool a part in our next show! YEAH! _With that decision made she ran out the door.

_Dreams. Everyone has them. Even the Spirit of the Stage. The only way to make those dreams reality is to dive in and chase them. Everyone here at Kaliedo Stage is determined to make sure their dreams will come true. And one day, they will. _

_**NEXT TIME ON KALEIDO STAR:RISING STARS**_

**_Sora: I'm back once again! Everyone else is here too, and we're getting ready for our performance of Snow White. However, will the arrival of two new commers jeporodize the performance? I won't let that happen! I won't! I won't! Next time on Kaleido Star: Amazing New Stars! My wings are my dream and on towards the sky!_**

**So, did you like the story? Please tell me if you did. It's my first Kaleido Star fic. I have others that I'm working on currently, but it would help to know how I did on this story. So, if you want to, please send me your thoughts on this. **


End file.
